(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The NMR Shared Resource provides instrumentation and expertise for conducting stateof- the-art NMR spectroscopy and, as such, can be documented as serving members in each of three scientific programs operating in the Purdue Cancer Center. Investigators in the Experimental Therapeutics and Diagnostics Program depend on this Resource for the synthesis and characterization of small-molecule inhibitors, while members of the Structural Biology and Cell Growth and Differentiation Programs are utilizing multi-dimensional NMR to determine the three-dimensional structure of proteins and proteins complexes. Presently, in terms of instrumentation the Resource consists of nine operating spectrometers, and an NIH Small Instrument Grant award provided the necessary support to upgrade two 500 MHz instruments by purchasing new consoles, so that these Bruker Avance DRX-500 spectrometers now provide the necessary capabilities for multinuclear, pulsed-field gradient NMR spectroscopy. Furthermore, the Varian 600 MHz was upgraded to an Inova- 600, and two 300 MHz spectrometers were acquired. Just as in the previous review, this Resource is attempting to acquire an 800 MHz NMR instrument with funding shared between the NSF, NIH, and the university. The available evidence indicates that the Shared Resource has the appropriate instrumentation to support the investigations of the Cancer Center members. The instruments are housed in four buildings widely distributed on campus and experience very little downtime. This Shared Resource was formally organized in 1997 as a centralized facility in order to optimize NMR support for cancer research and to facilitate management of the resource. A faculty committee consisting of seven members oversees the administration and operation of the Resource, establishes policies for instrument access, and makes recommendations for new equipment acquisition and upgrades. Training is provided to and required of all new users; and, although most investigators execute their own experiments, a service operator is available for specialized needs. Low- and midfield spectrometers are available for walk -on usage for experiments requiring 15 minutes to a few hours, while the high field instruments may be reserved for periods of up to two weeks. During the period of 1/1/00-6/30/01, the Shared Resource was used by 21 Cancer Center members with peer reviewed funding. Cancer Center users consumed about 76 percent of the available time. The CCSG provides 21 percent of the operating budget. The NMR Shared Resource is operated as a campuswide facility and recharge center, and the Cancer Center, and the Departments of Chemistry, and Medicinal Chemistry and Molecular Pharmacology share administrative and fiscal responsibility for the latter resource. The charge back for services is appropriate.